The present invention relates to moisture sensors and, more particularly, to a metallic time-domain reflectometry (TDR) moisture sensing apparatus for detecting the location of leaks in a roof.
Leaks are the primary source of roof problems. Especially in low-slope roofs, leaks can lead to water accumulation and damage to the roof. Accumulation of condensation presents a similar problem. Since damage resulting from leaks may become severe before the leak is detected by the occupants of the building, early detection is necessary in order to repair the source of the problem before major damage occurs.